This invention relates to improvements in an exercise device of the twist board type, and more particularly concerns a twist board exercising device which focuses stress forces upon the mid-section of the user.
Numerous exercise devices have been disclosed having a horizontally disposed rotatable platform adapted for the user to stand upon. In use, the person standing upon the platform executes twisting movement in repetitively opposite directions about the vertical axis of the torso Such motion subjects the body muscles to cyclical tensioning and relaxing conditions which improves muscle tone and diminishes the amount of associated 5 fatty tissue.
In certain earlier devices, the effectiveness of the twist board principle is diminished because the twisting force is widely distributed instead of being concentrated into desired regions of the user's body. Earlier devices have also in some instances been difficult to use by persons with certain physical impairments such as knee problems From a safety standpoint, insufficient consideration has earlier been devoted to preventing the exercising person from falling from the platform, or sustaining overstressing injury by uncontrollable extremes of rotation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device utilizing a rotatable platform
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object for exercising the mid-body region by repetitive twisting movement in alternating directions
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which does not require the user to stand erect.
it is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which safely restrains the user and permits the user to control the extent of twisting motion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.